1. Field
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with the development of the electronics industry, display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, an electroluminescent display, and a plasma display panel having a quick response speed, low power consumption, and an excellent color reproduction rate, have attracted attentions. The display device is used for various electronic products such as televisions, monitors for computers, notebook computers, mobile telephones, display units for refrigerators, personal digital assistants, automated teller machines, and the like. In general, the display device interfaces with various input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a digitizer. However, when a separate input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or digitizer is used, a user is required to know how to use the separate input device, and as the separate input device occupies space, customer dissatisfaction is increased. Therefore, there is increasingly a need for a convenient and simple input device that can reduce erroneous operation. Also, there is a need for a touch screen panel in which a user can input information by directly contacting a screen with a finger or a pen.
In touch screen panels, two touch electrode layers are formed on an upper substrate or a lower substrate according to a detection method of a touched portion, a touched portion by a user or the like is recognized by analyzing signals transmitted from the touch electrode layers.
In some touch screen panels in the related art, there has been proposed a structure where a soluble insulator is employed instead of an inorganic protective layer as a material covering the touch electrode layers used to detect touch by a user or the like. However, in the case of the touch screen panels in the related art employing the soluble insulator, there is a problem in that the touch electrode layers formed on the top portion are damaged due to a scratch caused by a polishing belt used during the cleaning of modules.